Endings
by RainbowOfNight
Summary: When Dan was created the strings of Danny Fenton's life were cut, and with them the life of the young hybrid dissolved into nothing but a memory.


**I felt emotional while writing it, but I don't know if that will carry over to you guys. It's just something I wrote on a whim. It takes place in The Ultimate Enemy, which to this day I still love.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Everyone has a dark side. You know the phrase, but do you really understand it? Do you see yourself as a good person, one who makes mistakes, or as an evil one, who has made too many vital mistakes to ever be forgiven? A persons dark side is not in fact a side at all. Humans are not made of sides, ready to be connected like pieces of a puzzle, and undesirable pieces cannot be removed. They began connected, and that is how they will end. When removed, parts tend to take on a mond of their own, as I've learned.

I don't know if my dark side was always greater than my light, crouching in the corner like a panther ready to spring and devour it's prey, or if it festered in my soul, and grew until I could only stare into the black abyss that had turned my light to shadow. I don't know if Iam good or evil. Does anyone, really?

When I saw my other halfs terrified eyes as he was ripped from my body in a spray of ectoplasm, I saw nothing but darkness. All the negative thoughts and actions I've ever had and donw were reflected in white balck pupiled eyes that glittered like a snakes. I sat in the corner of Vlad's laboratory, my heart teying to beat its' way out of my chest. My fingernails dug into my jeans, and the sweat poured down my face. This was true fear. Vlad lay unconscious in the corner. At least, that's what I thought, until I saw a hand twitch and clutch at the wall weakly. I silently begged him to stay still. At least one of us deserved to survive that day.

My ghost half had already floated up to me, an innocent look of curiosity on his pale face. It occured to me that he was confused. He hadn't expected to be yanked out of his host body like that. That thing had been inside of me. I couldn't believe it. I had had something so horrific in my body for... how long had it been there? I had been seperated from mty ghost half before, thanks, to my parents inventions, and it hadn't looked like that!

I wanted to ask it something, anything, but terror kept me frozen and mute. But not Vlad. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him lift himself off the ground, the effort it took obvious in his shaking arms. His face had a thick smear of blood across his lip. He must have cut it when the lab exploded. I wasn't in much better shape.

My ankled had been twisted and throbbed r, and I was covered in too many cuts and bruises to count. It didn't hurt all that much though. I had been in far worse states aftet my ghost fights over the years.

Vlad lunged at him, wrapping his arms aroud his neck in a headlock. He screamed, a screetch that didn't even sound human. He struggled to hold him in place as the monstwr squired in his arms and looked at me with a wild energy. "Go! Get out of here, Daniel! There's a secret passage by the bust in the library! Pull it and don't look back!"

It struck me as I ran for the door how unfair this all was. I mean sure, life was unfair. People had told me that all my life. I'd seen it in myself. But I had always dealt with whatever was thrown my way. It wasn't easy, but I managed it. But this was too much. I was fifteen years old. for God's sake! I didn't want ro aee my family and friends die, didn't want to to have leave my home and life behind, didn't want to see my life fall apart at the seams. I never asked for any of it. Li _fe isn't fair._ I guess they were all right. But why did I have to learn it this way? Had I done something so terrible? I didn't think so. So why does the world think it's okay to pick on me? The world had done the same to Vlad. He became the villian he was because the world rejected him when he tried to be happy. The woman he loved, taken away, the friend they once shared, now a barrier between them that he despised. The son he wanted he had gotten in the end, bit only sa hollowed out sad version of what he wanted. None of it made sense. I was done making sense of it.

I was still standing in the doorway. Vlad let out a grunt as he was rhrown to the floor by an ectoblast from my other half. This time, he didn't get back up again. I waited for a miracle crying freely now. A hand carrased my cheek, and I looked up at the thing I know knew would be the death of me. I had known from the beginning, really, I just didn't want ro think about it. He smiled, and the confusion before had disappeared. He had a goal now.

"Vlad..." A green light formed close to my face. "I'm sorry I couldn't save us this time."


End file.
